Ruby's Big Fight
by InsaneBird91
Summary: Ruby faces a strong opponent in this epic story.


Ruby's Big Fight

It is night in winter snowy land, and Ruby is standing waiting for a monster to appear. Suddenly, a super mega ultra huge wolf monster appeared and saw Ruby.

"Oh boy, a big huge monster! I better take it down!" said Ruby.

But suddenly, a white haired guy in a red trench coat appeared. He shot bullets at monster, slashes the monster with his big sword, and then finally taking the monster down by slicing its head off.

"Hey, that was my monster!" said Ruby.

"You were too slow, kid!" said the white haired guy.

"And who the devil are you?" Ruby asked.

"The name's Dante, baby!" said Dante. "The monster had a bounty on its head so I went after that."

"You still stole my kill, therefore I'm going to fight you!" said Ruby.

"Let's rock, baby!" said Dante.

Before they began to fight, the new DmC Dante suddenly showed and said, "My name is Dante!"

"Get the hell out of here! No one likes you!" said White Haired Dante.

"No one loves me!" said DmC Dante as he cries and runs away.

"Now where were we?" Dante asked

"We were about fight!" said Ruby.

"Oh yeah!" said Dante.

And so Ruby prepares her scythe gun thingy weapon while Dante gets his guns ready. Dante shoot bullets while Ruby deflects bullets with her scythe, and then she strikes at Dante, but Dante blocks attack with his sword. Then they swing and clash each other weapons. Then Ruby landed a hit on Dante and knocked him over.

"Nice moves!" said Dante.

Then Ruby uses her Scythe as a gun and shoots bullets while Dante dodges with his trickster dash thingy. Then Dante then took his sword and landed a hit on Ruby.

"Boy, he's fast!" said Ruby.

Then they strike and clash their weapons again and again and again. Then Ruby started using moves borrowed from Zasalamel from Soul Calibur and attacks Dante with those moves.

Suddenly, Matt Simmons from Yo Video Games showed up, heard the previous sentence, and said, "DON'T MENTION ANY SOUL CALIBUR GAMES PAST 2!"

"Get the heck out of here!" said Ruby.

"Whatever you twelve year old anime girl." said Matt Simmons.

"I'm fifteen!" said Ruby.

"Whatever!" and then Matt Simmons left.

Ruby and Dante got back to fighting. Dante changes to the Beowulf Devil Arm and did a shoryuken on Ruby, which made Ruby lose her scythe. Ruby grabs her scythe and shoots bullets again. Dante deflects them with the gauntlets. Ruby then strikes Dante with her scythe and hits him. Dante changes back to the big sword he carries and Ruby and Dante strike and clash with their weapons, as well as shoot bullets.

Suddenly, the Dark Gundam from G Gundam appeared, and interrupted Ruby and Dante's battle.

"Why do we get so much interruption?" Ruby asked.

"Don't ask me!" said Dante.

"HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN." said The Dark Gundam. "ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG US. YOU ARE ON THE WAY TO DESTRUCTION."

Then CATS appeared and said, "YOU FOOL, YOU STOLE MY LINES."

"I CAN STEAL ANY LINES SO GO DIE IN A HOLE YOU ASSHOLE." The Dark Gundam shot a lazor, hits CATS and CATS dies.

"NOW I WILL KILL SHORT GIRL AND DEMON HUNTER WITH HUGE ARMIES." The Dark Gundam then summoned a bunch of aliens and predators and monsters to kill Ruby and Dante.

"That's a lot of creatures!" said Ruby.

"We got ourselves a real party now!" said Dante.

"GO KILL SHORT GIRL AND DEMON HUNTER." said the Dark Gundam.

And then Ruby and Dante fight the aliens, and monsters, and predators. Predators strike at Ruby, but Ruby chopped their heads off. Dante shoot at the aliens who just tried to strike him. Ruby slices some monsters, and shoots bullets at the upcoming monsters. Dante puts on the Beowulf Devil Arm again and dive kicks a bunch of predators. Ruby did a spin slice and slices a bunch of aliens in half. Dante slices a bunch of monsters into a millions of pieces. They continued to fight until all the aliens, and predators, and monsters were killed.

"Now all that's left is that huge gundam thingy." said Ruby.

Realizing that his huge army was defeated by two mere warriors, the Dark Gundam now has no choice but to use its ultimate attack.

"IMMA FIRING MAH LAZOR! BLARG!" The Dark Gundam fired a big lazor headed toward Dante and Ruby.

"Oh snap!" said Ruby.

"I'll take care of this!" said Dante.

Dante brings out the mirror shield, deflected the lazor with the shield, and now the lazor is headed towards the Dark Gundam.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" Then the lazor hits the Dark Gundam and the Dark Gundam ASPLODES!

"Wow that was awesome!" said Ruby. "I still don't like the fact you stole my kill earlier."

"Don't worry! I'll give you half the money!" said Dante.

"Oh cool, thanks!" said Ruby.

Meanwhile in Hyrule

"Hey Navi, have you seen my mirror shield?" Link asked.

"NOPE!" said Navi.

THE END!


End file.
